


Гром в раю

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Лусиана хочет уйти, Ник хочет остаться.





	Гром в раю

Главная задача Ника на протяжении уже двух недель была одна — всеми силами избегать Того Самого разговора с Лусианой. Они могли спокойно общаться на людях, но стоило остаться наедине, она снова поднимала больную тему: 

— Я уже здорова, нам необязательно тут оставаться. Мы можем идти дальше. 

Первое время Ник уклонялся от разговора или отвечал ни к чему не обязывающими фразами. Но время шло, Лусиана начинала давить — и ему волей-неволей пришлось участвовать в беседе. Да еще и мама с Алисией тактично оставляли их наедине, задерживаясь допоздна: одна на кухне, другая в лазарете. Вот и сейчас Ник с Лусианой остались одни. Дневные труды остались позади, и у Ника не осталось ни единой отговорки, чтобы отложить разговор на потом. 

— Зачем нам уходить? — не выдержал он. — Здесь есть все, что нужно для жизни. Нас не гонят. Мы можем остаться. 

— Рядом с людьми, которые убили моих друзей? Рядом с этим монстром, который слоняется вокруг? 

— Рядом со мной! С нашей семьей! 

— С твоей семьей, — сказала Лусиана, как выплюнула.   
Ник почувствовал, как у него дернулась щека. Но Лусиана не чувствовала за собой вины. 

— Я ничего не имею против этого места, Ник, или против твоей семьи. Но рядом с этими людьми не останусь. Они убийцы. 

— Но они нас приняли, — ответил Ник, чувствуя шаткость этого аргумента. 

— И ты сразу простил им массовое убийство? 

Ник мотнул головой: 

— Не простил, нет. Я не забыл никого из Колонии. Но нам некуда больше идти. Вокруг мертвецы, а здесь… Здесь мы сможем начать заново. 

— Не поэтому ты хочешь остаться. Ты делаешь это ради матери и сестры. 

— Да, это одна из причин. Они же моя семья. Это не те связи, которые можно оборвать вот так сразу. 

— Но в прошлый раз тебе хватило сил их порвать. Ты сказал, что хочешь сбежать от нее. Так что изменилось? 

— Трэвис, — твердо ответил Ник. — В прошлый раз я оставил их с Трэвисом. Я знал, что о них позаботятся, что они в надежных руках. Но теперь они одни. Я не могу их оставить. 

— Они могут сами о себе позаботиться! Не бери ответственность за них на себя! 

Ник молчал, потому что понимал: объяснить Лусиане, что он должен остаться, не сможет. Он был просто уверен в этом. Как и в том, что если бы он остался, не ушел, все было бы по-другому. Трэвис и Крис были бы живы, они бы по-прежнему оставались потрепанной, но сплоченной семьей. А сейчас от них остались осколки — и в этом была его вина. Которая только умножится, если он уйдет. 

— Значит, ты выбираешь их, не меня? — тихо спросила Лусиана, так и не дождавшись ответа. 

— Как вообще можно сравнивать? Это зашло слишком далеко. Иди сюда… 

Ник протянул руки, но Лусиана шагнула назад. Тот взгляд, что был у нее сейчас: непреклонный, подчеркнутый строго сжатыми губами и сведенными бровями — Ник очень хорошо знал. Он называл этот взгляд «ультимативным». Лусиана предлагала ему выбор: или-или, никаких компромиссов. Только сделать выбор было невозможно. В какую сторону ни сделай шаг, ты останешься виноватым. 

Ник выбрал направление, неправильное, но приносящее мгновенное облегчение: развернулся и вышел. 

Лусиана не стала его задерживать, видимо, тоже поняла, что им нужно побыть порознь. Иначе ссора продолжится, и оба наговорят то, о чем потом будут сильно жалеть. 

Ник шел, не разбирая дороги, пока не оказался у дальнего забора, стоящего почти впритык к дому Отто. В его окнах уже не горел свет, да и по всему ранчо осталось лишь несколько огней: в основном, лампы у караульных, да еще несколько у домов. 

— Гром в раю? 

Ник чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, резко обернулся. 

Трой стоял в тени дома, так, что можно было разглядеть только блеск зрачков, отражавших свет далекого фонаря, да промелькнувший белозубый оскал. 

— Ты мчишься так, будто за тобой гонится целое стадо мертвяков. Убегаешь от возлюбленной? 

— Не твое дело. 

— Такая вот она, счастливая семейная жизнь… Она твоя жена? 

Ник молчал. 

— Невеста? Подружка? 

Ник дернул плечом 

— Значит, подружка… Это хорошо, что не жена. Проще будет расставаться. 

— С чего ты решил, что мы расстанемся? 

— Вы друг другу не подходите. Она хочет уйти — ты хочешь остаться. Я поддерживаю тебя. Тут все-таки твоя семья. Всегда нужно выбирать семью. 

— Ты подслушивал? 

— Значит, я все-таки угадал? Нет, я не подслушивал.   
Трой поднялся и подошел ближе. Встал рядом с Ником, опираясь на ограду — темный тяжеловесный силуэт, почти нависавший сверху. 

— Я не подслушивал, — продолжил он. — Но по вам и так видно. 

— Видно что? — спросил Ник и с опозданием прикусил язык. Не стоило идти навстречу больным фантазиям Отто. 

— Что вы разные. Что она управляет и манипулирует тобой. 

Снова следовало промолчать, но Ник просто не мог удержаться 

— Так же, как моя мать управляет тобой? 

Трой не обиделся. 

— У нас с Мэдисон общие цели. А вы с Лусианой тянете повозку в разные стороны. Или она победит и возьмет тебя под каблук, или вы разбежитесь. Я бы разбежался. Если девушка не ценит твою семью, это эгоистично с ее стороны. 

— Напомни, сколько у тебя было девушек? 

— На чужом примере все виднее, Никки. 

Ему стоило бы промолчать сейчас, вернуться к Лусиане, извиниться, навести хрупкий мир — до другого раза. Но копившееся напряжение бурлило внутри и уже нашло подходящий объект для выхода. Слова сами рвались наружу. 

— И что же тебе виднее со стороны? 

— Что вы никогда не будете счастливы. Вы слишком разные. И как долго ты бы ни был с ней, тебе всегда будет мало. 

— Мало чего? 

— Всего. Ты из тех, кто привык брать от жизни все, что можешь получить, и неважно, чем и как придется за это платить. А Лусиана тебя ломает, превращает в комнатного песика. 

— Комнатный песик может прописать тебе в морду.   
Трой сверкнул улыбкой. 

— Очень на это надеюсь, — в его голосе прозвучали свистящие нотки змея-искусителя. — Это будет значить, что песик еще сохранил достоинство… 

Из-за темноты Ник бил практически наугад, но попал точно в цель. Услышал, как хрустнуло под кулаком, и увидел, как Трой отступил, согнувшись и схватившись за лицо. А в следующий момент тот бросился вперед, довольно быстро для такой комплекции, и повалил Ника на землю, обхватив поперек туловища. 

Больно не было, зато Ника затопила так долго сдерживаемая ярость. Сейчас ему было плевать на то, что он может сделать с Троем, или это чокнутый — с ним самим. Плевать, что он рисковал и без того шатким положением на ранчо. Нику просто хотелось выпустить злость. 

Он бил наугад, попадая то по лицу, то по корпусу, пинался — все с ожесточением, отчаянно желая причинить боль. Один раз ему удалось серьезно зацепить Троя, Ник не понял, куда попал, но тот охнул от боли и тут же разжал руки, откатился в сторону. 

Ник вскочил на колени: спина выгнута, как у дикого кота, руки вскинуты в готовности защищаться или бить. Но Трой и не думал нападать. Он тихо смеялся, лежа на земле и держась за живот. Ник подумал сначала, что ударил Троя слишком сильно, но эта уверенность сменилась подозрением, что тому скорее больно от смеха. 

Этот смех моментально отрезвил Ника. Да и злость выплеснулась, ушла, оставив после себя блаженное опустошение. 

— Легче? — спросил Трой. 

— Пошел ты. 

— Вот об этом я и говорил, — продолжил Трой как ни в чем не бывало. — Этого тебе не хватает, и этого тебе Лусиана никогда не даст. 

Хотя Ник уже не злился, спустить Трою эти слова не мог. Трой успел увернуться от удара, но они двое снова покатились по земле. Ярость придала Нику сил, и скоро он вжимал противника в грязь и песок, крепко держа за плечи и навалившись сверху. 

Трой тяжело дышал, глядя прямо ему в лицо. Но в темноте был виден только блеск глаз. Да явно ощущалось тяжелое дыхание, тепло которого касалось губ Ника. 

И тот совершил поступок, которого не ожидал от себя, и который потом будет считать огромной ошибкой: смял эти теплые губы в жестком поцелуе. 

Трой издал протестующий звук, но Ник стиснул рукой его горло, требуя молчания. 

И едва он сделал это, понял: руки развязаны. Трой был крепче, сильнее Лусианы, на него можно было, не церемонясь, выплеснуть накопившиеся злость и раздражение. 

Ник снова прижался к его губам, буквально вламываясь   
в рот языком, исследуя каждый его уголок — и больше не встречая сопротивления. Трой только вздрогнул, когда Ник взгромоздился на него верхом, но тут же стиснул руками его бедра. 

Руку с горла Ник убрал: держать больше не требовалось, Трой подключился к поцелую, поначалу робко, пробуя, каково это, а потом все смелее. И совсем не возражал, когда Ник дернул его ремень, а потом и молнию на штанах. 

— Давай, — шепнул Ник между поцелуями. — Увильнуть не получится. 

Трой завозился с его штанами, но замер, когда рукам Ника проникла в ширинку и уверено сжала член. Ник наклонился, как над добычей, жадно ловя стон, но сразу же зажал рот ладонью. 

— Заткнись! Хочешь, чтобы твой отец и брат сбежались? 

Трой покосился на нависшую рядом громаду дома и отрицательно мотнул головой. Он не издал больше ни звука, даже когда Ник яростно заработал ладонью. 

Нику и самому пришлось непросто. Он стискивал зубы, тяжело дышал, чтобы ни звука не вырвалось. Хотелось стонать, рычать, словно дикий зверь. И не только потому, что Трой прекрасно знал свое дело: этот парень определенно умел дрочить, конечно, чем у них тут на ранчо еще заняться. Но и потому, что ему хотелось именно так: на земле, в пыли, не с любовником, а с добычей, которую можно, не стесняясь, приложить об землю. Это пробуждало внутреннего зверя, который до поры прячется в каждом человеке. Это было правильно. 

Свободной рукой Ник рванул рубашку Троя, не обращая внимания на разлетевшиеся пуговицы. И тут же прижался ртом к обнажившейся шее и груди, целуя, облизывая, кусая. Чувствуя, как Трой дрожит от этих укусов — и подставляется под них. 

Все кончилось так быстро, что Ник и не понял. Словно схлынула накатившая волна, оставив его на берегу мокрого и дрожащего от холода. Он все еще сидел верхом на Трое, чувствуя под собой его разгоряченное тело, а в руке — быстро остывающую влагу. Но теперь это вызывало чувство вины и немного — брезгливости. 

Ник сполз на землю, безуспешно стряхнул с ладони чужую сперму и попробовал одной рукой застегнуть штаны. Рядом Трой так же молча пытался привести себя в порядок. Из-за темноты Ник не мог толком разглядеть ни его, ни себя, но подозревал, что видок у них еще тот: оба в пыли и грязи, а Трой еще и растерзан. Увидь их сейчас кто-то, непременно бы подумал, что произошел «еще один инцидент», как деликатно называл Джейк выходки Троя. Но вряд ли бы кто-то догадался о природе этого инцидента. 

— Хочешь умыться? — спросил Трой. Голос у него был севший от долго сдерживаемых криков. — Прежде чем идти домой. 

— Было бы неплохо. 

— Идем, отец и Джейк уже спят. 

Когда они вошли в дом, Трой зажег лампу на отцовском столе. Взгляд Ника тут же зацепился за следы зубов и засосы, ярко проступающие на груди Троя. Тот даже не попытался запахнуть рубашку, понимая, что ей пришел конец. 

Взглянуть Трою в глаза Ник не решился. Он даже на самого себя взглянуть не смог, когда наконец оказался в ванной. Быстро и тщательно вымыл руки, сполоснул лицо, избегая взглядов в зеркало. Прямо над раковиной стряхнул пыль с волос и тут же вышел. 

Троя в комнате не было, тяжелые шаги слышались на втором этаже. Ник не стал его окликать или желать спокойной ночи. Ему вообще сейчас не хотелось видеть Троя. Может, тот испытывал сходные чувства? 

Ник вышел, аккуратно, закрыв за собой дверь, и зашагал домой. Идти было — пара минут, этого времени катастрофически не хватало, чтобы придумать, что он скажет сейчас Лусиане. Точнее, что соврет Лусиане. Даже будь у него больше времени, он бы не смог ничего придумать: в голове было пусто, словно все мысли вымело оттуда мощным оргазмом. 

Люси не спала, сидела на ступеньках дома и поднялась при появлении Ника. Первой обняла его и поцеловала. Ник едва удержался, чтобы не дернуться, вспомнив, где совсем недавно были его губы. 

— Прости, — негромко сказала Лусиана. — Мне не стоило так наседать. Но нам все равно придется решать… 

— И ты прости. Убегать от разговора — это трусливо. 

— Начнем заново? 

— Да, — сказал Ник. — Начнем. 

Лусиана снова поцеловала его, подтверждая, что между ними на время воцарился мир. 

Но проклятый Отто был прав: Ник как никогда чувствовал шаткость этого мира, готового вот-вот разлететься на осколки.


End file.
